Melting a Goddess
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: For thousands of years her heart was cold as ice, but with the destruction of her Lostbelt came a crack. While she may have had her issues with her Scathach had an idea how to remedy that and it involved a quiet evening alone with a certain black-haired Master. Lemon, Post LB-2. Ritsuka/Scathach-Skadi and Ritsuka/Scathach


**As promised here's the Scathach-Skadi entry in the series. Quick heads-up though, this story is a follow-up of my original one-shot "Sweetest Crimson Red" so Ritsuka and Scathach are an official couple. Now how does that factor into this? Read on and see for yourselves. Oh, and for this story Scathach-Skadi will be referred to simply as "Skadi" since she's the one in control of the body.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

The first night she'd slept in Chaldea's mansion-like halls she'd heard them. It wasn't like she was ease-dropping, she hated such a thing. Skadi would have liked to believe it was the residual essence of the spearwoman inside of her. It was irritating really. Irritating and intriguing.

From what she'd seen from their years of unity Scathach was not an easy woman to please, much less enter into a long-term relationship with. Actually, Skadi was pretty sure Scathach had never had this sort of relationship with anyone prior to Chaldea's sole Master. There was something special about Ritsuka Fujimaru, and whatever it was had not only been enough to win over the Lord of Spirits' respect, but her heart as well.

Her hands tightened on the rim of her dress as she listened to the sounds of their coupling. Looking through the memories she realized what she was hearing wasn't just sex, it was genuine love-making. Wide-eyed, she sat where she was and simply listened to the human and spearwoman embrace one another _I can't believe this, she's actually ENJOYING it! She's... in love! With a human. A human. The same human that had defeated Solomon, the King of Magic and his familiars, and defeated me._

As much as Skadi hated it, she couldn't get the image of the fierce-spirited Japanese male that stood before her. He stood at the helm of an assembly of Servants, the likes of which she knew would never come together if only under the gravest of circumstances and would only follow a true leader. At his side was…her vessel, standing beside him of her own free-will, fighting alongside him, guarding him, protecting him against _everything_ that possessed even a slim chance of killing him.

She loved him.

Skadi had silently wrestled with that revelation throughout the entire war with Chaldea. As she lay defeated on her home ground, her divine blood staining the snow. Staring back at her, cut and bruised, was the being whose body she'd inhabited for her own. Scathach hadn't shown her mercy, not of her own validation, that was left to her Master and lover-Ritsuka. In spite of the horror he'd expressed at the snow-covered world he'd shown her sympathy and held nothing against her. Skadi wanted to reach up and touch his cheek hearing those comforting words. He could this one human be so understanding?

And then she'd arrived in Chaldea as a member of its re-forming ranks. The chance to speak and talk to him presented itself for a split second before it was dashed away by the sight of her "alternate self" standing at his side. Scathach's glare was cold and sharp, telling her that any move against the organization or Ritsuka would end in her death, and this time the experience would be far worse than her previous beating. Skadi couldn't help but be impressed with her, that ruthlessness was one of the reasons she was a suitable vessel for her spirit.

With option one off the table she stuck to observing them when she could. What she found left her puzzled and further intrigued by the human male. Skadi found herself biting her lip from time to time as she watched them during their training and aftermath. From what she could glean Ritsuka had developed well under the witch's mentorship. Despite his unassuming appearance she watched him block, parry, and counterattack as if it were all natural. Given everything he'd been through Skadi supposed this ordinary boy had been shaped into a warrior. If he hadn't why else would the legendary god-slayer herself clean away his wounds, praise his efforts, and share his bed.

 _I'm the real goddess here, it should be me he's serving._

Jealously, slow but hotly rising to the point where watching the pair seemed to cause an aura of icy energy to manifest around her.

One time too many had she gotten careless and had to flee once she sensed her "alternate self" taking notice of her. Biting her lips as she raced away Skadi couldn't but snarl in quiet annoyance. How long would this last? How long could she stomach this torture? Better question, how could she _end it?_

* * *

She'd made sure Ritsuka would be pre-occupied with his training while she took care of business. The mediate she'd given him was two-hundred push-ups and one hundred sit-ups, after that she'd arranged for a practice dummy to spar with him once he'd finished.

"You've got somewhere to be?" He'd questioned spying Scathach heading for the door.

"Yes, there's a…little hiccup I need to go take care of. It won't last but a moment, once you're finished I'll meet you in the usual spot." A wink and a nod was all it took to subdue him. Hopefully by the time he came around she and her…counterpart would be settled and simply require him there to finalize matters.

Scathach almost wished her alternate self was able to better hide herself, or rather she wished finding her wasn't so damn easy. Honestly, she'd fought and killed Divine Spirits of lesser and greater caliber than her so naturally her attempts to remain unseen had failed somewhat. To her, a thin blue trail of mystical energy acting as her guide through the hallways of the mansion. Scathach had to admit somewhat drily that while big this place didn't quite have the charm of Chaldea's Antarctic facility. Not yet anyway. While she enjoyed her peace and quiet she'd steadily grown accustomed to the constant noise and hum of activity that was Chaldea.

Two layers of Bounded Fields attempted to impede her progress, smirking in mild amusement she waved her hand creating a series of Celtic runes that easily shattered the barrier. The runes remained in place as she moved down the hallway towards the frost-covered door. A multitude of runes floated above the frozen wood's surface providing one final line of defense. Against Scathach, it wasn't so much a last line of defense so much as exercise for her.

 _ **Boom!**_

"Can you not simply knock or turn the knob like a normal person? Has your battle lust grown so great you've lost even basic manners?" Scowled Skadi putting down her book and summoning her wand.

Completely ignoring her, Scathach walked through the doorway into the study. Instantly, the two women whose appearance were near identical locked eyes. From the goddess' end came a wave of sub-zero energy that would have flash froze any lesser being; Scathach was anything but a lesser being. Easily shrugging off the invisible cold wave Scathach held onto her spear as she moved across the room to the sit directly across from Skadi. With near sadistic calm, she took her sat and leaned back as if she were about to take a casual rest.

"You're scared."

"I am not." Skadi immediately shot back feeling her anger rise and her attempts to get a hold on it fail. Mixed in with the pain was fear. This fear didn't go unnoticed by her opposite.

"You _are_ scared, and you have every right to be." Fired back the Lancer Servant. Calm, such eerie and murderous calm that even Skadi herself was beginning to sweat. What drew her attention was the fact Scathach's Gae Bolge hadn't been dismissed, it was held laxly in the crux of her arm. Seemingly inert, but Skadi knew in one swift move Scathach could use it to set fire and destroy the entire room…and quite possibly either run her through or decapitate her. Based on her memories it'd more than likely be the latter. "You've been eyeing my boyfriend…repeatedly."

The stone dropped…and Skadi readied herself for the inevitable. Her grip on her wand was tight as possible and her breathing had slowed to a crawl. A splint second would mean the difference between life and death. So many times ,Skadi had skirted that line, but this time she had a sinking feeling she wouldn't be walking away victorious.

"I can-"

"Heh…hehehehehe." Dismissing her spear, the Scottish woman allowed her laughter, a rare and positively mind-boggling sound, to fill the room like bells. Skadi nearly dropped her wand in wide-eyed shock at what she was witnessing. Scathach wished she had a camera so she could memorialize the moment and, in the future, share it around as a means of embarrassing her alternate self. Perhaps she could picture as a substitute. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" When she continued gasping Scathach's laughter intensified. "Now I can understand why Ritsuka is always smiling the way he is, I do look quite captivating when laughing."

"…Why…aren't you…"

"Attempting to kill you for looking at _my_ man?" Scathach answered for her leaning into her hand with a sly smile. "Well, it's a Chaldea rule, regardless of the place, to murder a fellow Servant unless _absolutely_ necessary. Not to mention killing you would cause a bit of a mess and I have no desire to be on the receiving end of a lecture."

In spite of knowing better Skadi pride rose up and attempted to assert itself. "You speak as if killing me would be as easy as swatting a fly."

"I defeated you in battle, did I not? And that was after I was already exhausted battling Surtr and on less than half of my full strength." There was no denying the smugness in her voice, granted, it was entirely warranted considering who she was and what she'd done. "Let's skip to the topic at hand, shall we? How often have you been touching yourself?"

"WHAT?!"

The smirk that manifested on Scathach's face was almost enough to get Skadi to throw caution to the wind and strike at her. While yes, she could just be re-summoned, but Scathach could then just kill her again in a variety of painful ways. The cycle of torment would be immense, but the reward seemed to be outweighing the risks.

Crossing her legs in a way that came off as slightly arousing, Scathach leered at her counterpart with a sly smile. "I _know_ you've been listening in our on love-making, no doubt picturing yourself in my position. Touching yourself, fingering yourself like you've probably done for these last thousands of years because no man could come close to satisfying you. Now that you see me, the woman whose body you currently inhabit, in a successful and loving relationship your jealously is coming out."

Skadi knew the wise thing to do was keep her mouth shut. While she may have been a queen so was this Scathach, and on top of that she's certifiably stronger than her. One wrong word and she was would be speared like a fish, or worse.

"Hearing our moans of sweet pleasure, envisioning our bodies touching and sweat cascading down our forms." A whistle that spoke a hundred more words and colored the mind escaped Scathach's lips. "He's become strong, strong and brave. His body carries a beautiful collection of scars, some I adore and some I despise, they each tell a story we often reminisce about. Did you ever have that with any of your lovers? Did either of you get that far?" The goddess' silence answered Scathach's question causing her smile to dissipate. She recognized that look far too well. In the far-off past she never would have allowed herself to be seen as sad or weak in front of hers unless things were just that bad. To see the expression on Skadi's face, _her face_ , it was an unwanted trip down memory lane. It was a journey back into the darkness Ritsuka had pulled her out of.

Skadi's lips quivered as she found the strength to loo to her counterpart. "How? Please, tell me, how in Odin's name did you and that boy…how did you two come together?"

Despite her best efforts, sympathy welled up inside of and revealed itself in her eyes. Leaning back in her seat, she clasped her hands together, attempting to maintain an air of dignity. "We…confessed to each other on Valentine's day." For the second time today, the goddess' eyes went wide as she drunk in the implications. Her mouth opened to speak but was swiftly cut off by Scathach. "It was quite a chaotic day as you could imagine, a number of female Servants had set their eyes on Ritsuka and it…angered me." In truth, it actually frightened her, the possibility of him choosing another Servant over her. A part of her had resigned to that outcome, but the pain she felt was still very real. "I saved him from a few who had more…volatile ways of showing their affection."

"And after saving him you…rewarded him?"

"Not…quite." Smiling a little, the spear-wielder recalled the moment Ritsuka had opened her eyes to find her dressed in her favorite cream-colored sweater. It was an encounter she was sure he would never forget. "He confessed his feelings for me, fully expecting to be shot down like those that had come before him. I told him I returned his love."

"Why?" Skadi pressed.

"Because he was a good man, a man I found worth loving." Answered the Lancer proudly. "I have trained many warriors over the ages, few turned out to be anything of worth, but Ritsuka was one of the handful. He proved himself to be not just a fine fighter and survivor, but a man I found…admirable. Lovable. Despite how dangerous or how stupid, he continued pushing forward, knowing he might fail yet still going on. He…worried for me, looked to me as more than just his Servant or teacher when I told him not to. At first it infuriated me, but over time I realized I enjoyed it. I liked the way he looked to me and I wanted him to look at no one but me like that."

A mixture of happiness and sorrow danced in Skadi's eyes, they came together to create envy. "You fell in love with him, a mortal, your Master."

Nodding, Scathach watcher her alternate timeline counterpart digest the full scope of her story. To their kind it truly did sound absurd, but that absurdity wasn't actually all that uncommon. Countless heroes and figures had been born from the most unlikely unions, her and Ritsuka were more than likely just two of the latest in the bunch. At the thought of a union she kept a blush from coloring her cheeks. Even before they were made aware of the Lostbelt she had already begun planning on what sort of future she'd build with Ritsuka. Children naturally factored into such a thing-children fathered by him.

Tearing her mind away from her own train of thoughts she re-focused on Skadi. Sighing, she began, "As a woman I know the pain you are experiencing. I endured it for many years before Ritsuka freed me of it. Perhaps…he can do the same for you."

"H-Huh?" Exclaimed the goddess.

"Make no mistake, this will be a _**one-time**_ deal." Eyes narrowed, she blasted the wand-wielding Caster with an invisible wave of killing intent. At the very least Skadi didn't back down or show signs of physical discomfort. She looked skeptic. "You…are me, a version of me that made a choice and chose to live with it. I can respect that. Not to mention from what I can see you've treated my body well. For that, I feel you deserve a reward."

"And your reward is…your man?" Questioned the Caster with a raised eyebrow.

"Only for one evening. Ritsuka knows me well, if I give him my blessings he will carry through with it. Besides, he's noticed your little spying too and wishes to help you."

Once more, surprise colored the face of the Norse Servant. Her mouth hug open slightly as she struggled to comprehend the fact her Master was worried about her. Even after all she'd done he still cared for her to such an extent. Slowly, her lips began to curve into a soft smile. "He…really is kinda, isn't he?"

"Sometimes too much so." Giggled Scathach. "Trust me, my Ritsu will not disappoint."

* * *

"…I really wish you'd told me this beforehand." Sighed the human letting his head fall back against the couch.

"I told you just now, didn't I?" Scathach fired back snuggling up to her boyfriend. It was the last bit of physical contact they were going to have with each other for a while so she was going to make the most of it. "Will you do it?"

"…I'll do it for you, and you that's inside of Skadi, or who's body she's wearing." Winking at her, the Lancer smiled and pulled her lover in for a short but sweet kiss. The movie playing on the TV was swiftly forgotten about as they embraced each other. When they pulled apart the male could see the redness building on Scathach's face. "Will you be watching us?"

"What sort of question is that?" Playfully challenged the Witch of the Shadowlands.

"Oh, well, since getting together I've noticed you've got some _**very**_ kinky quirks. Maybe watching me bang an alternate version of yourself may just be a turn-on for you." Explained the human male.

Giggling, she kissed him again. "You know me so well, don't you? Get going, it's impolite to keep a lady waiting, but don't enjoy it _too_ much, alright?"

One final kiss preceded their final separation. Stretching his arms skyward, he got up and left the room, taking small note in how Scathach's red eyes followed him. As he walked the hallways he quietly calmed and readied himself for what was about to come. It was oddly familiar to his first few weeks of dating Scathach, before his confidence had built up and he could walk to his, _their_ room head held high and ready.

The door to Skadi's room had been marked with a deep violet-colored rune he recognized as being the one representing ice. Predictably, the door was cold and unlocked.

"Y-You actually came."

Smirking, Ritsuka stepped into expansive room then softly shut the door behind him. Standing before the lavish queen-sized bed with soft fur-lined sheets stood Skadi herself. She was nervous despite her attempts to hide it. The Servant's eyes flickered between him and everywhere else as proof that she was still in shock this was happening.

 _You know, for once it feels nice not to be getting the short end of the stick._ Thought the teenager with a mental smile. Flashing the real Skadi a grin he began closing the distance between them. "Well, it's bad manners to keep a woman, especially a woman like you waiting. You are a goddess, and a queen after all."

Returning his grin with a smirk of her own Skadi sat down atop the edge of the bed. "Thanks to the efforts of you and your allies I am queen no longer. Here I am just another Servant at your command so long as you prove deserving of my aid. I have faith that you will-mh!"

Her lips were soft and unsurprisingly cold. His were wet and warm. For both it was a new experience they quickly dove into by going full-steam into the kiss. They were was no holding back and no need for words. From this point onward Skadi planned on speaking to him solely through her body. She told him she wanted more, and Odin all mighty, did the boy hear her and deliver. Ritsuka pushed her back against the bed, their lips briefly separating as she mouthed a sigh of content before he dove right back in. His hands began exploring her dress-covered body while she began to run her icy palms over his shirt covered back. Never had the concept of clothing proved as annoying as now.

It honestly amazed her how hard it was to push him away, not on his part but hers'. She didn't want to let go of him, that precious heat he was generating was rapidly becoming addictive to her. There was a slight fear of what would happen if she continued to indulge in that growing fire. Would she burn out or would her coldness overwhelm him?

Ritsuka recognized the look she gave and chuckled. In the time it took Skadi to blink he was completely shirtless before her. To the goddess embarrassment her mouth dropped a little seeing the well-muscled and scar-littered chest of her one-night lover. _This boy…he is a true warrior._ Thankfully, he didn't shudder at her touch. That was actually one thing she'd noticed about him, that attracted her towards this black-haired human-his resilience. Scathach had done good work in molding this boy into something worthwhile. Swords, spears, burns, bite-marks, all of them told Skadi a story that further enticed her. Upon feeling a spark race up his body Skadi pushed herself upward re-connecting their lips. He welcomed her kiss and pushed her back down so her head was hitting the pillow.

His head found its way to her neck where he began to pepper it with feathery kisses. Each one made Skadi feel hotter and hotter, she clawed at his exposed back seemingly intent on adding new scars to already existing collection. Her covered legs rubbed up against his shins and hips. Through the loans of his jeans she felt his member beginning to poke at her. Skadi already had an idea of how big and powerful his "spear" must have been if it was able to satisfy the Witch of Dun Scaith. The mere thought of being impaled by him actually had her giddy with anticipation, so much so she was feeling something she hadn't felt in centuries-arousal.

This time, Ritsuka was the one that broke away. A thin trail of salvia connected their mouths; Skadi felt the strong desire to re-connect them and hold his mouth in place until air forced them apart. His aquamarine eyes asked her a suggestion that had her face blushing bright red. For the first time in centuries she felt a surge of heat run through her body. It took a steady breath for her gain the strength to grip the rim of her dress and pull it down, exposing her breasts.

"S-So, a-are they a-as big as hers'?" Questioned the snow goddess.

"Bit of a strange question to ask, you are inside of her body after all." Ritsuka answered smirking.

Normally, she would have flash-froze then crushed him. Not just for speaking to her in such a casual manner but for making her blush deepen. She was a goddess! This wasn't how she was supposed to be treated! _B-But…m-maybe it is, I mean…in this moment I'm a woman and he's a man who's given himself over to me so…_ Sighing in semi-forced content she took hold of Ritsuka by his cheeks. Her breath came as a vapor of super-cold air that sailed over him. He didn't flinch, but he did get the message.

Firstly, he kissed her again. She welcomed it as in truth she'd grown somewhat thirsty for his lips. So many years had passed she'd forgotten just how invigorating a simple kiss could be; having gotten a taste of it she now wanted more. His hot breath clashed against her cool breath, in the end neither of them backed down, and somehow both seemed to win. For the first time in centuries Skadi felt her race while Ritsuka's felt his beginning to pick up steam. The latter broke away leaving the former to pitifully whine. Not too long afterwards were the goddess' pleas answered as the mortal Master began to lightly kiss starting from the cheek and continuing on downward. Once he reached the nap of her neck he softly glided his lips across her skin. Skadi now knew what it felt like to be hung over a fire-the desire to let herself be burned was truly intoxicating.

Her back finally arched off the bed once Ritsuka finally got around to her nipples. With the ferocity of a wild beast he bounced on her breasts, slathering her divine body with his salvia as if it were his right. "Ahhhh….oooohhh…" Sounded the goddess making Ritsuka mentally smirk. Somehow, he had a feeling his true love would be proud of his already getting Skadi moaning on the first go round. Choosing to focus on her left-side breast he lavished it with attention, practically encasing the pink nipple in his mouth while battering it nonstop with his tongue.

Skadi's back continued to arch as her body fell under the assault of her human Master. For once in her life she laid down all her arms, silenced the warrior and goddess in her and allowed herself to be a woman once more. Continuously arching herself upward she practically pushed her body against Ritsuka's. Besides the feel of his mouth on her nipples she loved just the raw sensation of his body against hers'. He switched breasts moving to her right. It felt as if Skadi's entire right side had been shot full of mana once his mouth connected with orb. Matter of fact, Skadi was sure he'd just infused a bit of mana into her. A hot blush coloring her face she reached out with her head and ruffled her lover's pitch-black hair.

It might have just been the light of the room but never had Skadi seen such a beautiful mop of black hair. Reminded her so poetically of the night sky she reached out to touch it and sighed in content when she found she could. Digging her fingers into the black mess she forced Ritsuka's mouth to suck harder on her nipple. If he were to by accident bite her or tear it off she wouldn't mind one bit. Summoning the strength, he pushed his head up so he could switch back to her other breasts, it had grown cold since his previous attack on and Ritsuka knew from his lessons with Scathach keeping up the pressure was key.

To her chagrin, the time came when Ritsuka removed his lips from her body, and this time the wait for them to reconnect was slightly longer. "M-Master…" whined the ice goddess making her displeasure known.

In spite of her plea Ritsuka couldn't help but take a moment to marvel at the perfectly shaven pussy that lay before him. It gave him an odd sense of deju vu, which was warranted since technically speaking he was looking at Scathach's pussy. Somehow, that made the Japanese teenager more excited. His hands caressed the rim of her wet snatch resulting in heat waves rippling across her body. Skadi arched a little off the bed while her fingers gripped the sheets. Licking his lips, he lowered his mouth towards her clitoris and gently kissed it. His reward for his actions was the Norse goddess' undeniable moan of pleasure.

"Mmmmm….oh, oh, right thereeee…"

The soft kisses inevitable turned into swift and powerful licks that completely fell over Skadi's pussy. Torching her lower lips and setting fire to her nerves the goddess was completely helpless. This time, when she arched her body upward she did so in order to push Ritsuka's tongue deeper into her snatch. Vigorous tongue lashes assaulted her causing Skadi's entire lower body to near go numb from the pleasure. Her mouth hung open in a never-ending moan of pleasure that further inflated Ritsuka's pride. The male took hold of her hips as the goddess began rocking herself forward.

"Ritsukaaaaahhh…" Reflexively, a small portion of her power escaped through her fingers. It was a good thing the bedsheets had been reinforced and made to withstand extreme pressures and force. Skadi couldn't help but bristle with excitement, and pleasure, at the thought of pushing their durability to the limit this night.

First came his index finger, hard and fast like an arrow. Skadi's lust-induced moan came out as a cloud of ice-cold vapor that floated upward to the ceiling. Inserting his second finger yielded a much greater reaction-Skadi's cyrokinetic powers burst from her hands covering the sheets with a thin layer of ice and frost. Tightly gripping the frozen fabric, she reared her head upward where she could get a glimpse of her mortal Master eating her out. The mere sight of it was more arousing than she thought possible.

His third and final finger came without warning like the other two. His tongue and fingers worked in perfect unison to fill up her moist cavern, every nerve of hers feeling their effects travel through her body directly into her brain. Freeing the bedsheets Skadi's right hand struck out gripping his black-hair-covered head. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…"

Mentally grinning Ritsuka pulled back his tongue and fingers in preparation for the final blow. Skadi's snatch had been a surprising mixture of hot and cold; the former was slowly overtaking the latter. The same could be said for the rest of her body. Wordlessly, he surged forward pressing himself into Skadi's core.

"Ritsuka!"

Light blue energy burst from the body of the goddess-turned-Servant. Frost spread from the bed to the surroundings, blanketing the center of the room in a thin blue blanket. Accompanying it was an eerily blissful hush that enveloped the room like a giant cocoon. Skadi's head fell back against the pillow, hot and heavy breaths rolling from her lips and her eyes unclear and dazed. Neither she nor the body she was inhabiting could remember the last time she'd felt like this, strangely that only added to the pleasure she was feeling.

Ritsuka arose not too long after her orgasmic release. A thin layer of powdery snow covered the top of his head and his shoulders; his face dripped with the creamy essence of the Caster Class Servant. Rather verbally, he licked off the remains of Skadi's cum before moving on to dust off the snow and ice from his body.

"You taste like ice-cream, Skadi." Chuckled the teenager.

Blushing, the hunting goddess looked away. "W-What an incredibly cliché thing to say, b-but I suppose I…should take it as a compliment."

"It is, believe me." Echoed the Japanese male.

"I do, that's why I'm going to have some right now." Her grin was seductive and wanting, which was all Ritsuka needed to know to figure out what was about to happen next. Smirking, he shut his eyes and allowed her to psychically shift their bodies he was lying on his back with her sitting between his legs. He remained remarkable cool as she relieved him of his pants and underwear. Once she did her mouth quite literally began to water seeing the erect seven-inch penis before her. _Oh yes, without a doubt this boy is a warrior. My type of warrior._ Oddly, as the words passed through her mental lips Skadi briefly noted they sounded…different. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who'd been aroused by Ritsuka's member. Shrugging it off she did as he'd done to her-softly kissed his stomach and waist area before moving on to his meaty rod.

The human teen's fingers dug into the frozen sheets upon enduring a combination attack from Skadi's tongue and her hands. As soon as one pulled back another was there to continue the assault. Ritsuka couldn't help but grin as karma came back to him barely ten minutes after he'd dished it out to her. A luxurious moan escaped from his lips as Skadi hungrily kissed and suckled his cock; she hadn't been kidding about wanting an ice-cream cone. Sucking in a quick breath, he glanced south and to his surprise, her crimson eyes were looking back up at him.

Briefly smiling, she pulled away while moving her arms to her perky breasts. Ritsuka's eyes locked in on the two melons he'd s tenderly serviced less than five minutes ago. He knew what was coming and it showed on his face. Seeing his expression, the goddess grinned, she ran her hands over her nipples causing them to turn nearly as hard as Ritsuka's cock. Without missing a beat, she pushed her breasts against his rod, taking immense pride and pleasure in the sultry moan that flew from the young man's lips.

"Ritsuka," she teased slowly running her breasts up and down his erect tower. Much like with his body, she could feel the heat transfer and it had her getting wet. "How do they feel? As good as Scathach…or am I lacking?"

He tried to respond to her question, he really did, but his mind was somewhere else. Up until this point Ritsuka had been rather calm and self-assured, not to mention he'd been the one in control of their love-making. Now the tables had turned and he was at her mercy.

"Well, I asked you a question."

She moved her boobs again and Ritsuka could have sworn he felt an orgasm coming right then and there. His pride demanded he take back control or at the very least enough of it to answer her question. "Hmmmmm…." Eyes wide open, he gripped at the frost-covered sheets sending a wave of cracks through them. Air came into his lung then practically rushed out without the same breath. She had him trapped.

Completely sandwiching his cock in-between her breasts Skadi kicked things into overdrive. Chaldea's sole surviving Master was treated to the sight of the Norse goddess of ice and hunting jerking him off, something he would never forget. Friction was born between them as her coldness and his heat clashed in the most spectacular way possible. Something was building within him and he tried hard to clamp down on it fearing he'd end things prematurely. That became significantly harder when Skadi engulfed the top of his cock with her mouth. Ritsuka's right hand rose and drifted towards her head, which was now bobbing up and down atop his member.

"S-S-Skadi…mmmm…" Running his hand through her hair felt like a cross between touching fine silk and taking up a lump of powdery snow. Briefly, his mind flashed back to childhood memories of playing around the snow, feeling the pure white substance in his fingers through his gloves and taking joy whenever it contacted his face. All those wonderful memories flowed into him as the ice goddess serviced him in a way he was sure quite a few gods had only dreamed of. "Y-You've…s-st-still…got it."

A scarlet blushed colored Skadi's pale cheeks as her inner self raised a hand in victory. _I've still got it. I've still got! I've still got!_ Again, there was some confusion on who's voice and who's thoughts those were, but the Master's words made her feel happy as well as ignited a fire inside of her. For centuries the flame had gone dead and she'd begun to fear nothing could rekindle it. That fear was gone now as the fire hungrily raced through her body started with the mouth and going from there. Ritsuka's cock seemed to grow warmer and warmer by the second. Riding high on his compliment Skadi removed her mouth from his tip and placed them against his testicles. With the touch of her tongue and latter her teeth the black-haired boy was flailing about like a fish out of water. It brought further joy to Skadi's heart that this young man who'd remained so calm and composed on the battlefield was now completely and utterly under her command. She could make him do anything she wanted with the right motions and that's exactly what she was going do.

"S-Skadi!"

Ritsuka's limit had been reached and his release came hard and fast.

"Ahhhhh…." Exclaimed the Divine Spirit as his tower finally erupted like the peak of one of Musphelhiem. Indeed, the white fire spewed forth from the mountain and directly into her waiting mouth. She'd moved back just a little in anticipation for his release and was dutifully rewarded. His restrain had been lost as thick robes of cum continuously shot into Skadi's mouth. Every shot that touched the roof of her mouth and rushed down the entry of her throat and landed in her stomach was a shot of pure euphoria directly into her soul. Hell, Ritsuka might as well have stuck a needle into her spiritual core and shot directly into it instead of her body. Skadi's body tingled all over as the creamy substance landed inside of her with a resounding mental splash.

Just like with Scathach, Skadi patiently and lustfully remained where she was in order to soak up all of his cum. While somewhat embarrassed he'd came so much Ritsuka had to admit, it felt good to orgasm and get it out of his system. Ever since laying eyes on Skadi's naked body he knew that a sexual release was just around the corner. Skadi had rounded the corner fast and deeply impressed him. His hand remained on her beautiful violet-colored strands as he continued to empty himself into her mouth. A shudder passed from her to him a second before he pulled him by the hips forward, pushing his member deeper into her mouth.

"Want, aren't you?" Chuckled the human teenager in a sly tone he was knew Skadi would have taken offense to if she wasn't drunk on lust. Or rather drunk on him. "Enjoy yourself, I know this is probably your first time in centuries having a cock to suck on."

 _Millenia,_ Was what she wanted to say. Literally thousands of years had passed since she'd tasted something so much as even resembling a man's cum. Obviously it'd been far too long. Now that she finally had a taste of the good stuff she wanted every last drop of it she could squeeze out of him. His warm juices had become a drug to her, one that had already addicted one warrior woman and now had captivated her too.

In time Ritsuka's well ran dry and Skadi finally removed herself from his lower region. Cum splattered littered her face and chin making her look positively devious in Ritsuka's opinion. Giggling in a way too cute to be human she used her smooth and soft hands to wipe away the residual cum, periodically sucking taking a scoop onto her finger and inserting it into her mouth. The rest and recharge Ritsuka thought he needed was done up instantly by the sight of the Norse ski goddess sucking her fingers, leaking them free of his cum then removing them with a _pop_ that made his hair stand on end. He didn't need to look down to realize he'd gone hard again.

This didn't go unnoticed by Skadi. "Hm, your stamina is truly impressive. I see the Witch of Dun Scaith has trained you well." She was getting wet again herself and knew just the way to deal with it. Skadi tapped the bed sending a wave of magic that instantly defrosted the sheets as well as repaired any damage that might have been done to them. How many times she'd have to do this was up in the air but she'd restore them as many times as needed for the pleasure she was receiving. "Master, lie back and don't move until I say you can."

Like an obedient partner he did as instructed as she repeated the process he'd done to her only in reverse. She momentarily stopped at his nipples to tenderly kiss them as well as lend her ear to his chest. Ritsuka's heart was roaring like a jotunn in the midst of a rage and pounding as hard as a forger's hammer. This too, filled her with a sense of luxurious pride. Inevitably, she found herself facing him, the urge to kiss his lips was too strong and she gave in. His hands instantly shot to her waist and head respectively deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance in a short but brief battle that left the two of them red-faced and breathing hard.

As a result of becoming Scathach's lover Ritsuka had been introduced to what some might call some "darker" subject matters such as where to touch and how to touch to excite the body. Actually, she'd practically tutored him on how to arouse people for the sole purpose of making their love-making all the more fulfilling. He'd always thought those skills would be used on no one but her, but this night was proving to be a somewhat weird exception to the rule. Technically speaking the woman hovering above him was Scathach, yet she also was not.

The dripping wet pussy that lay just a few inches from his crimson-colored face was that of his Scottish love's, and yet it was not.

 _I wonder if they had this position back then or if she found it on the internet._ If what his Servant-turned-lover was telling him the truth, it was more than likely the former. Which meant Skadi had some experience with the sixty-nine position. Quickly inhaling a tank of air, he opened his mouth and welcomed back the feel of her pussy on his mouth. Almost immediately his tongue struck out to touch her clitoris. The ice goddess sounded out her pleasure for his actions by arching her back; it was a pity Ritsuka couldn't see it totally but he could be content in the knowledge he once again had the Norse goddess under his whim.

Not for long though.

This time, Skadi managed to maintain some level of clarity as she was rather vocally eaten out. Spying her Master's erect penis in front of her Skadi smirked knowing Ritsuka couldn't see her then leaned forward. Licking her lips, she hungrily clapped down on the meaty rod taking stock in the fact it'd only been a minute and she was treating the separation like it'd been an eternity.

"Ahhhhh…" Moaned the two in near perfect unison.

Instead of coldness Ritsuka felt heat while his penis was entrapped in Skadi's mouth. Softness and a chill had become softness and warmth; equally so, he found her pussy was in the same state. He welcomed the changed whole heartedly and showed it by vigorously attacking her pussy for the second time in a row. Skadi returned his attack with one of her own by taking in large portions of his cock and rubbing it down with the skillful work of her tongue. The Master and divine Servant moaned into each other's respective thighs as they continued with their scandalous act. Though it was a clear impossibility (hopefully), they each couldn't help but take twisted joy in the chance of someone barging in.

Mash, Holmes, Goldolf, Sigurd, Brynhildr, whoever. Any of them would no doubt faint or go into shock at seeing the two embraced in such a dirty way.

The very thought further fueled Ritsuka and Skadi, who each began to feel their respective orgasms coming onto them.

With their mouths obscured all they could do was moan into each other as their respective organs released their payload. Skadi happily took in a second round of the human's cum not caring a good deal of it ended up splattered across her face and nearly had her choking on it. Ritsuka openly embraced the near literal waterfall of female nectar that was expunged from Skadi's lower lips. His tongue continued its absolutely relentless assault on her clitoris even as his face became bathed in white liquid.

They lay beside each other, their heads facing opposite directions and their respective hearts beating a hundred miles a minute each. Their faces were covered in the juices of the other and the smell of sweat and sex filled the room. While there remained a slight wintery wind it was no longer the major factor in room's temperature, it had considerably heated up.

Skadi was the first to rise, naturally. She'd scooped and licked away most of the cum that had smeared her face as had Ritsuka. Her crimson eyes met his tranquil turquoise in an exchange of silent words. The Servant's left hand began to lightly trail up his leg sending pleasurable jolts through his nerve system. Those jolts translated into his cock becoming straight and hard one final time. Exchanging smiles of acceptance, the goddess moved herself above the young man's hips positioning her pussy directly within striking range of his cock. Sucking in a quick breath, Skadi brought herself down atop of him.

"AH!"

After countless millennia of having nothing but her fingers and toys, Skadi finally had a flesh and blood cock inside of her, and what a man it belonged to. Her mouth opened in a drawn-out wolf-like howl as she soaked in the pleasure. His member eagerly filled up her hot and waiting cavern as if he were a giant returning home. Ritsuka ebbed his cock deeper and deeper into her prolonging the pleasure for the both of them. To keep her steady his hands moved to her hips, her sensational hips that he'd admittedly been attracted to since their love-making began. With near seismic vibrations rocking their bodies they leaned in close. Want was all over their lips and was transmitted through their tongues. To the pair's mutual displeasure, the time came for them to pull apart.

"Ritsuka, now." Whispered the Nordic goddess.

Chuckling out an agreement, Ritsuka pulled himself back relishing the feel of her inner walls massaging his member as he did so. On the inside she had become soft and warm just like Scathach. Arousal fired through them resulting in the pair moaning. Skadi's cry turned into a shout of absolute bliss when she felt Ritsuka push himself back into her. Tears formulated in her red eyes as he continued his actions, going slow and tedious driving Skadi towards a massive cliff side ledge. Each step was a journey of pleasure onto itself and she was more than willing to take her time getting to the edge.

As a testament to his skill Ritsuka had found a rhythm in which to move his hips and stuck to it. His actions showed evident results in the sounds the goddess atop of him was making. He was sure if not for her silence-inducing runes her voice would be resounding through the halls of the mansion, no doubt causing any who heard it to pause in their activities and blush crimson red. Speaking of red, the ice goddess' face was increasingly becoming the same shade as her eyes, now half delirious with lust as well as sporting a few tears in the corners. He kissed her again before setting his sights in her breasts. Mentally licking his lips, he pounced on the jingling orbs like a wolf would its prey. Skadi's response to this was to run her hands through his beautiful black hair.

 _By Yggdrasil's branches, yes! YES! This is what I've been missing these past_ _ **thousands**_ _of years! This is what I've longed for!_

Now she definitely knew that last part wasn't just her voice. The original owner of this body had been awaken by the divine dance and was now voicing her enjoyment of the evening. Her vaginal lips squeezed Ritsuka piston-like cock as a sign he'd successfully seduced both of them.

"R-RISTUKA! HARDER! DEEPER!"

One hand was flat against her ass cheek, gripping it as if any second she would disappear from his arms. Skadi pulled at his head, leaving a trail of saliva between his lips and her nipples. A residual fire remained on her chest but she didn't care. Seeing his turquoise eyes Skadi mentally smiled finding the same lustful fire burning in her eyes were reflected in his. Their bodies had gone on autopilot-his hips thrusting upward and hers moving up and down in coordination with them. Skadi's fingers dug into his shoulder blades, her nails practically drawing blood. Ritsuka pushed past the pain and focused only the pleasure his ice goddess-lover was delivering to him.

"RITSUKA!"

"SKADI!"

Not the pair's mutual surprise, the goddess came first. Her release was almost three seconds before Ritsuka's, a feat that would have shocked both of them if they weren't caught up in the whirlwind of their orgasm. The inner walls of the former Lostbelt ruler squeezed the human's cock like a vice, a hot and squishy vice was answered with a hot stream of cum shooting directly into her. Like the primordial waters of old, it ran a direct course into her being and breathed new life into the red-eyed woman. Scorching hot pleasure engulfed her womanhood then fanned outward to the rest of her body.

Red eyes met turquoise before the mouths of the pair briefly joined together. Ritsuka fell backward into pillows taking Skadi with him. She was the aggressor this type; he allowed it as the human Master was quite honestly out of energy for the evening. Pulling apart, she fell by his right side, her breath coming out hot and fast like his.

The serene silence they'd fallen into was broken by Skadi. "Master, R-Ritsuka, I…thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"Don't mention it. You, um, even back in the Lostbelt they sorta talked about your-"

"Lack of a love life or incredibly dry one?" Skadi answered causing him to nervously chuckle. "Think nothing of it. I have once more tasted the sweet pleasures of the flesh so that should be enough to ease my boredom. For that, you have my eternal gratitude." Raising her arm, she lightly tapped his chest sending a sky-blue wave through his body. His eyes went wide as he raised his hands then his entire upper body. "Now, get going. I'm sure we caused quite a bit of nose that's left your true love…wanting."

"What about you?" He asked with evident concern in his voice. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sighing in content, she reached up and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I'll be fine, now get that cute little butt of yours back to where it belongs, and treat Scathach right."

For a last reward she was treated to the sight of Ritsuka dressing himself in front of her. Just before leaving he gave one a quick smile. Not sooner had the door opened did she dispel the runes surrounding her room. Barely a second after that, a bird-shaped mass of shadows phased through her front door and landed at the foot of her bed.

"Hm? What is it?"

* * *

"Woooh." Exclaimed the Japanese male leaning against the door to his room. "Guess that's another one going down on the list."

"What list?"

"My list of 'things I never thought I'd experience'. Seriously, having sex with an ancient Nordic goddess, how many guys can say they've done that?" Answered the male popping his eyes open. As usual, she was dressed in her cream-colored sweater with absolutely nothing covering her legs. A book series of books and files were spread out in front of her. While his eyebrows were raised he decided to let the matter slide for the moment.

"Well, you enjoyed yourself, but-"

"Not too much, she may have had your body, but she wasn't _you_." The Queen of the Shadowland smiled upon hearing his words. Her back turned to him as she began to arrange her documents and books giving Ritsuka the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

"AH!"

"What you did…was a very sneaky thing, Scathach." Whispered the Japanese male leaning in close enough his words directly traveled into her ear.

Luxurious shivers ran through the Lancer's body as she felt her lover's meaty rod press against her buttocks. He'd grown so fast he was able to close the distance between them, and unzip his pants in what had to have been the blink of an eye. Biting her lips, she clawed at the bedsheets, sweat slowly building on her forehead. "I…I did…didn't I?"

She wasn't wearing any underwear, good. "Yes, I'm not entirely happy you just dropped a bombshell on me like that."

In and out at a snail's pace, there was nothing worse. Her left hand tightly gripped the sheets. "I-I knew y-you'd respond to it well."

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Did you," Mused the younger male taking joy in the swift and hot moan that rolled off of Scathach's lips. His hand had left a decent-sized red mark on her right ass cheek. "Still, I'm not entirely happy with you, my dear _teacher_."

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _Why in the gods' name did I let slip that I'm into rough sex?! Or that I enjoy it when he takes control?! Gods, why do I even LET him dominate me like this?!_ Roared the spear-user as the pain in her bottom translated into pleasure. Looking back, she found his normally gentle and innocent face had turned dark, dark and _**devious**_.

"You're wet." He said.

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Y-Yes, I-I am." Whispered the Servant.

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Yes! I'm wet!" Her shout seemed to appease him as when his hand came down next it was a gentle wave running the surface of her ass.

"Were you spying on me and Skadi?"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Yes! I was!" Scathach shouted, her face going beat red.

He thrusted into her rear end causing an exhilarated breath to leave her pink lips. "Were you touching yourself listening to us?"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"I-I-I did!"

 _ **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

A thin line of drool fell from the witch's lips as she rested against the mattress. She, the mighty Queen of the Shadowlands, brought low by this impressionable man. Oh, the scandal it would have caused if it ever got out.

Leaning over her, Ritsuka placed his hand atop of hers. He could almost hear the sound of her heartbeat slowly turning into a roaring thunderstorm. "You did a naughty thing, _sensei_ , a very naught thing."

With his cock firmly sandwiched in-between her ass cheeks and her muscles already hungrily sucking him in deeper. Her left hand reached out and cradled the side of his head. Scathach brought his face in close enough to hers so their lips could meet in a fiery embrace they'd longed for. Breaking apart, she whispered, "Then please, punish me, _Master_."

* * *

"Ooooh, my head, what the hell hit me this time?" Groaned one Cu Chulainn as he slowly awoke from the darkness of unconsciousness. If there was one thing he hated it was sneak attacks, despite his advanced senses he always seemed to be on the receiving end of them. He attempted to raise his arms only to immediately go on alert when he found he couldn't move them. Snapping his crimson eyes open he found a bright darkness lit by orange light. Awake and alert he glanced to his right and left finding a room surrounded by lit candles casting an eerie glow over everything, including himself. His arms had been bound by runes, Nordic runes too powerful for him to break.

"Ah, you are awake now, that is good, Cu Chulainn." Sounded a sultry female voice.

The spearman's red eyes focused on the source of the voice- a woman walking into view directly in front of him. "Tea-wait, you're the goddess from the Lostbelt who took Teacher's body as her own!"

"Technically, she gave it to me so it was consented." Stepping into the light, Skadi revealed herself to be wearing a snow-white frilly dress that offered a view of her cleavage through a heart-shaped hole in the center. Her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail. "Cu Chulainn, Scathach has told me many things about you, one of them being the…prominence of your spear. I wish to test it."

Cu mentally cursed and struggled against his restrains. "Do I get a choice in the matter?"

"I thought one wish of yours was to do better by the women in your life? I wear your teacher's skin and am offering myself to you and you would seek to turn me down?" Completely faking it Skadi turned away, a look of hurt on her face.

Cursing even louder, Cu wondered what in his father's name did he do to deserve karma _this_ bad. "Eh, n-no, just…can you at least unbind me? This isn't going to be any fun if I can't use my arms."

Moving like the wind, Skadi sat atop the topless warrior. Snapping her fingers, she released his arms, which instantly shot to her hips. "Good, now, show me what Lugh's blood is capable of."

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Obviously this one-shot was a bit more…sultry than the rest, at least in my opinion. In my headcanon Scathach is a bit of a…kinky when it comes to sex and romance. Just my thoughts. Given the nature of the time she comes from as well as her own prior history and what's implied in her legend ("friendship of her thighs") I decided to do her "loaning out" Ritsuka to her look alike since she can sympathize with Skadi wanting some human comfort. Also, after some time together I imagine she'd grown laxer and more casual around the guy she loves…enough she's willing to let him be the dominant one for a night. As for Cu…well, the thought was pretty random but I decided to stick with it.**

 **The next one-shot will be a Halloween special so October 31** **st** **is the day!**


End file.
